A Summer of Revealed Secrets & Suprises
by Dead Alchemist
Summary: WILL BE EDITED AND REPOSTED. THIS STORY BELONGS TO A FRIEND. Harry Potter has many secrets. So do some mysterious friends of his. And what's this The Potter's and Sirius are back. Wow! what a summer.


Harry Potter's Sixth Year

A Summer of Revealed Secrets & Suprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Authors note: This story doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a friend of mine who doesn't have a computer and has asked me to put her story up with mine. Everything that doesn't belong to J.K. belongs to my friend, thank you.**

Harry Potter lay in his room looking at the ceiling, he still felt guilty for his godfathers death. He rolled over and got up to look at himself in the mirror. Harry had changed a lot in the week and a half of summer break he has had. He had filled out more and was being treated better then the last summer. He looked away from his reflection and went to his trunk. He pulled out a strange dairy and a small box. In the box was a pendant and a ring: a lightning pendant and a gold, bold ring with a ruby sphere and four small emeralds, two on each side of the ruby. He put the pendant and the ring on and grabbed the dairy.

"Padfoot & Prongs." He said the password to open the dairy.

The dairy flipped to the middle and a picture of a room appeared. The dairy was picked up by a girl with fair skin, black hair down to mid-back with two white streaks on the side and silver eyes with blue flecks. The girl smiled at Harry when she saw him.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" she asked him, her angelic voice flowing over him.

"All right, you?"

"Never better now that I'm talking to you." She smiled.

"So are you at the Grimaulled Place? Harry asked.

"Yes, I…" she was cut off.

"Jenica, dinner is done." A voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming. Well I'm sorry I can't talk long but I will see you very soon, they are planning to come and get you sometime tomorrow I think. Well, I love you, bye" With that she shut the book.

Harry sighed, and, putting the diary in his pocket, started to get a piece of parchment out. That girl was Harry's oldest and most trusted friend. Her name was Jenica Black, she was Sirius's daughter. Her mother, Annika Riddle, was Voldemorts daughter and had died during child birth. She and Harry had been best friends since they were five and had been going out for about two years but no one else knew that and they weren't supposed to know until Harry and Jenica were ready to tell everyone so they both had pretended to get a girlfriend or boyfriend to cover up their relationship. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his uncle yelling up the stairs.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE." His uncle was obviously mad. When Harry went down stairs he met a very angry Uncle Vernon and a very familiar looking woman with a large bruise on her left cheek.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied, not talking his eyes of the strange woman, he just noticed that she was crying. He took a closer look and realized it was Aunt Petunia. He walked over to his crying aunt and knelt down beside her.

"Aunt Petunia, what happened?" He asked her.

Startled that he was caring, she stopped crying and gasped, looking up at him. She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice.

"What cat got your tongue?" said Uncle Vernon, bringing back his arm, he then struck his wife. Aunt Petunia started to sob again.

"You were a witch the whole time and you were tricking me. What about Dudley? What am I going to tell him now?" He said furiously. "I want you both out of this house tonight, no exceptions."

"Fine, this place was never my home anyway and if you are going to go around beating your wife then we are both going to go." Harry yelled at his uncle. He helped his aunt up and said "let's go pack and don't forget anything because we are not coming back." She nodded in response.

One hour later they were both outside with everything they own, Aunt Petunia had shrunk everything after she explained that she had gone to Durmstrang and was, in fact, a witch in hiding. They both had on a cloak and started walking, the night air flinging their cloaks about.

"Harry… Where are we going to go?" his aunt trembled.

"Well we are going to go to Mrs. Figg's; there we will get in contact with the Order, by the way Mrs. Figg is a squib." Harry replied in a calm voice that took even him by surprise.

She didn't reply but Harry knew she heard him. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way. When they got there Harry knocked on the door. When the door opened Mrs. Figg was so surprised to see two cloaked figures on her doorstep that she gave a small audible shriek.

"It's all right, it's only us." Harry told her taking off his hood.

"Oh goodness, come in please, and tell me; what are you doing here?" she asked, releaved and confused. She opened the door farther to let them in.

"We had to leave because in reality I am a witch in hiding. I made a potion that would change my looks a bit, but the potion didn't work for as long as I had hoped it would, Vernon saw me change back and here we are." Aunt Petunia told her.

"Oh my, that-that is something. Well, what do we do?"

"We need to get in contact with the Order. Do you have any quick way of doing that?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

Harry sighed and pulled the diary out of his pocket.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone, alright?" Harry looked at the two older women to see if they understood, they did.

Harry said the password quietly so they could not hear. When the picture came up again he was relieved that Jenica answered.

"Harry! What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"Look I need you to conjure up a letter saying that the Order needs to pick me up now because my uncle kicked me and my aunt out of the house. Can you do that for me, Jen?" Harry sounded desperate enough for her so she conjured the letter and went down stairs to tell everyone. Harry shut the book and looked up. "Don't tell anyone at all."

When Jenica got downstairs she gave the letter straight to Remus. Remus read the letter and told everyone that he was going to get Harry now.

"What happened, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Harry and his aunt have been kicked out of the house and are at Abarella's." Remus replied. With that he left to get him.

Harry waited outside much to the annoyance of his aunt. When Remus got there he was happy to see Harry.

"Harry, you're alright." Remus grinned. He had not smiled since the day at the Department of Mysteries.

"Yeah, so you got my letter. How are you, Remus?" Harry asked a little sad because he was not going to see Sirius at the Grimaulled Place.

"I've seen better days. So are you ready to go?" He replied.

"Yeah, but how are we getting there?" Harry asked knowing that his aunt is terrified of heights so she wouldn't fly.

"I don't know yet, Harry." Remus sighed, he had not thought of that.

For the third time that day Harry reached into his pocket this time pulling out a small leather pouch. He opened the pouch to reveal what looked like very fine blue grains of sand.

"What is that, Harry?" Remeus and Aunt Petunia asked.

"This is Disa-powder. It allows you to apparate if you are under age and only to one place. This way Death Eaters won't find us and it's quick." Harry replied, calmly.

"Really and who made it, cause if Fred and George did then count me out." Remus interjected.

"Don't worry, I made it and…" Harry was interrupted by his aunt.

"You can make something?"

"Yes I can. Now all you have to do is sprinkle a pinch on you and think of the address or hold onto someone who is using it." Harry explained as simply as he could.

After they arrived at the Grimaulled Place they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley coming out and making a fuss about them and asking how they go here so quick. Remus was about to answer but a look from Harry told him that it was a secret. Harry was greeted by his friends Ron and Hermione. When Harry got into the kitchen he heard…

"Harry" a voice rang out in the almost empty kitchen.

Suddenly Harry was being hugged as hard as the person could.

"Ahhh, attack of the blond." Harry joked. He knew who the voice belonged to.

The voice belonged to a red haired, hazel-eyed girl with peachy skin. Her name was Melanye Potter. (Melanie Potter)

"Hey, I'm not blond, Harry." Melanye complained.

"Well you act a lot like one." Harry retorted with a grin.

Melanye pouted a little bit but started to laugh along with everyone else. Remus gave Harry a look but did not say anything. Harry looked around him, the house looked a lot different then it did his last visit. The walls were painted pale reds, blues, and greens.

"So what has everyone been up to lately?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, nothing much just cleaning this place up, that's all." She smiled at Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melanye all went upstairs. When Harry and Ron got into their room Ron burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked Ron, looking at him like he was a loon.

"Well, I never knew that you had a sister, and I thought you would have told me if you knew, but you didn't and when you said that to her I had to control my laughter as best I could cause Melanye has quite the temper. She's kinda like you except that she's a girl not a boy, and she looks different then you." Ron explained in between breaths.

"Riiiight, well I'm going to go look for Jenica." Harry replied. Just as he was about to go Ron said she spends a lot of time with Buckbeak.

Harry walked up to Buckbeak's room and opened the door only to find Jenica talking to Buckbeak.

"Hey, Jen. How have you been?" Harry asked her.

"Harry, oh it's so good to see you again. I really missed being with you." she replied.

Harry gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"You know we will have to tell everyone about us sooner or later." She told him.

"Yeah, well I prefer later if that is alright with you that is." Harry said.

"That's fine with me." Jenica stated. "Come on let's go downstairs; I'm kind of hungry."

They left the room and headed downstairs only to find that Remus had broke down in the empty kitchen.

"Remus, what is it?" Harry and Jenica asked him.

"All three of my closest friends are dead, Harry, and you aren't even showing any sign of missing Sirius." Remus told Harry in-between sobs.

"Remus, I do miss him. I miss him a lot but I know how to conceal that feeling because I have had so many people die that were close to me." Harry exclaimed.

"Well if you did miss him as much as you say you do then why haven't you even showed it a little bit?"

"I have but you just never notice."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh boy, Remus, come with me for a second." Harry led Remus out side to the back patio.

"So how did you die?"

"I fell through a veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Really that must have been terrible."

"Yeah it was because I could still here Harry calling for me when I fell." The man sniffed a little.

The voice belonged to Sirius Black. The two people he was talking to were James Potter and Lily Potter.

"Could you tell us about Harry? I really want to know what he's like. You know what I mean. If he is like me or James or a mix of both of us." Lily asked Sirius.

"Alright, Harry is more like James then anyone." James smiled proudly. "But he never pulls pranks." "Thankfully." "He has shattered the rule book though. He has done this each year so don't just think it's from all his life at Hogwarts. He is very loyal to his friends and even shows mercy to his enemies."

"Well if that is my son then I'm the father of the best son on the world." James said proudly, he liked what his son had become without his help. Whe James said that he sounded kinda corny actually.

"Yeah, he is a great kid but he has so much that he has to do that no one can help him with." Sirius murmured.

"Well, he is going to get an amazing power for his sixteenth birthday, along with the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. After all, he is the heir to Gryffindor." Lily stated.

"What I want to know is…" Sirius started to say something but was interrupted by someone else speaking.

"I have a proposal to make."

The three friends jumped at this new voice and looked around for its owner.

"Up here." came a new voice.

They all looked up towards both the voices and saw two ghosts sitting in the air.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"Wait. I know who two are; you're Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, aren't you?" James whispered in awe.

"Yes we are, and you three have a chance to get your bodies back and live once more." Godric informed them.

"We do? How?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Well if there is one person who loves you enough then we can bring you back. It doesn't take long and as you are three great people then we can have you out of here by tea." Rowena told them in a tone that made it sound like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, here is a screen that shows the first person." Godric brought up a picture of the back patio of the Grimaulled Place.

The back door opened to reveal three people; Remus, Harry, and Jenica.

"Who is that girl?" Sirius asked.

"That is my heir, Jenica Black." Rowena told him.

"My daughter...your heir. How?" Sirius asked.

"Your father wasn't a very nice man." Rowena told him.

"Your father raped your mother, who was my heir, and she died giving birth to you." Rowena explained to him as simply and straight forward as possible. Sirius was in shock at this news.

"Well let's get back to watching them alright."

Harry sat Remus down on a lawn chair and started to talk to him.

"Remus, you need to pull yourself back together. I know it's hard for someone to lose a close friend but…" Harry was interrupted.

"No you don't Harry you haven't lost friends as close as Lily, James, and Sirius. You've only lost Sirius but that's not even close to how I feel."

Remus started to glow very faintly. Only Harry took notice. Jenica went back inside not being needed outside.

Harry stood up, his eyes flashing very angrily, they even had red flecks in them.

"Harry's angry for sure." Sirius stated.

"Remus Jarden Lupin, you have no right to tell me what I have and what I have not lost. I had a very close friend get killed in a forest not far from here, Remus, and he was not just some friendly aquientance, he was my best friend and he got killed right in front of me so don't start saying you've had it tougher because you grew up with parents I didn't, you haven't had Voldemort after you since you were born, I have. You don't need to defeat him, you don't have the entire wizarding world leaning on your shoulder. I have to put up with all that and the fact that I'm famous for having my parents killed is enough to go insane but I put up with it because I know everything will turn out ok in the end." Harry yelled at him. Harry glared at Remus for a moment. Then he sighed, the anger seemingly draining out of him, and sat down. Remus was in shock at the outburst Harry just had.

"Bloody hell, Harry is usually a very stable person he doesn't have very many outbursts like that." Sirius said, also in shock.

"He misses us even though he can't remember us at all." Lily whispered with tears in her eyes. James was silent with grief.

"Remus, look up into the sky and point out any star that draws your attention." Harry commanded Remus. Remus looked at Harry, confused, but did as he asked.

"Alright, any star that sticks out huh? Ok." Remus looked for a little bit.

"That one." Remus pointed to a star. Harry smiled when he noticed which one Remus chose.

"Do you know what star that is?" Harry asked him.

"No. Which on is it?"

"That is the Dog star." Harry stated, smiling.

"Wow, Remus picked my star out of all of those stars." Sirius smiled at his friend even though he couldn't see him.

Remus looked back up at the star and smiled.

"Sirius huh. Wow I never thought that would happen. Why did you have me do that anyway?" Remus looked at Harry confused, again.

"It helps you feel that if a person that we cared about dies they have not left. Do you understand that?" Harry explained.

"Of course Harry would know something like that." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"You know I think I do. Thanks Harry." Remus smiled. "But I still miss them so much."

"Yeah, me to."

The image of them disappeared.

"He misses us too. I thought he just missed Sirius." James choked out.

"Well it seems that you are all missed very much; enough, even, to go back." Godric examined.

"Really, you mean we can be alive again." James asked not getting too hopeful.

"Yes, but put these things on." Rowena magicked a cloak and a ring for each of them.

They all looked at the cloaks and the rings; James had a black cloak with a white stag on the right shoulder his ring had a mini white stag on it, Sirius had a dark blue cloak with a black shaggy dog on the right shoulder his ring had a mini black dog on it, Lily had a dark green cloak with a blue fox on the right shoulder her ring had a mini blue fox on it. They all put the items on.

"Hey, Lily, why do you have a blue fox on yours?" James asked her, curious.

"It's not a fox, it's a foxfly, a creature that looks identical to the fox but it has small wings on its back." Lily explained to them.

"Really, cool, but why that?" Sirius asked, also curious.

"Because I'm, also, an illegal animagus. That is what I change into." She smiled at them then the room started to disappear. Before they left they heard.

"You are going to land in the Dark Forest two weeks after what you saw."

When Harry got back inside, he went up to his room and fell asleep. In the morning everyone noticed Remus was a little more happy and healthy looking. Even Snape, who hated him, noticed the change and even voiced that he was looking better.

"You know, Snape is acting pretty strange lately, what d' you suppose is up?" Ron asked everyone who agreed.

"Ron, I think even he is being affected by Sirius's death, and not in a positive way." Harry told him. This was true but no one agreed with Harry, no one except Jenica, of course. Two day's later Harry, Hermione, and Jenica all disappeared, along with Draco Malfoy.

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when Fawkes started to screech uncontrollably. He apparated to the Grimaulled Place at once thinking it might have something to do with the Order or Harry. When he got there no one seemed to be able to stop panicking.

"What is going on here?" he asked everyone. It was Snape who answered.

"Three children have gone missing. The thing is they just disappeared when this ultra bright light came, no one could see who or what did this but Harry, Hermione, and Jenica are gone.

"We must find them they are all very important in Harry's life and if he is not happy then he will not be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

No one saw them for two weeks and then they reappeared only all four of the kids who went missing went to the H.Q. They all looked different but no one knew what had changed. Everyone was happy that they were all safe they did not care that Malfoy was there.

"What he doing here?" Mr. Weasley finally said taking notice to Draco.

"Well, Draco's dad is in Azkaban and his mother is blaming him for putting his dad there. Now, all of you will get along with him; at least be civil towards him. He is also aware of everything that we are doing here and wants to get rid of Voldemort just as much as we do and is willing to help the Order get any information." Jenica explained to everyone.

"Oh, so you mean we have to get along with a Malfoy." Mr. Weasley complained.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't mean to be rude but you are and it's not exactly his fault his dad is a Death Eater, is it?" Harry said, taking himself and Draco by surprise that he was standing up for him.

"Uh, no but still what if he is one too? What then? Hmmm." Mr. Weasley smiled triumphantly.

"Sir, meaning no disrespect, but I would never become a Death Eater even if my life depended on it." Draco told him as politely as he could. "Which, mind you, it does." He said that last part quietly so that only Harry could hear.

The Order found soon enough that the 'children' had been taken to train by two very famous very dead wizards, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, but they were only given the basics in meditation and oclemency and then given about a hundred books each to read and learn from.

Later that night after the rooms had been switched around because Ron would have killed Draco since the soon to be sixth years could all use magic outside of school; Harry had to share a room with Draco and knew that he would not do anything to him because of a certain deal they made while they were gone. Harry had a dream that night that Voldemort found out about H.Q. and its whereabouts. The next morning he told everyone about it and they got worried because they did not have another place to go. Harry and Jenica looked at each other and had an idea.

"We know of a place that could be used for the Order." They said at the same time.

Two days later everyone was at an eight story mansion called Moonlight Manor. This place was not very nice on the outside but it was beautiful on the inside. It looked like the design was from Hogwarts except it did not have Hufflepuff colours. It was red, gold, green, silver, blue and black with snakes, ravens and gryffins all over it. The manor was planted in the middle of a large forest called the Dark Forest that had a radius of 25 miles so it was huge. There was also someone else there.

"Everyone, this is Tobias he lives here, as well, but this is Jenica's and my house." Harry explained to the Order.

"Well, hello, Tobias." Remus reached out to shake his hand but Tobias did not take it.

"Hello, everyone, it was nice meeting you all." He said quietly.

Remus looked at Harry. "Shy?"

"Shy." Harry agreed.

Remus looked up at the sky. The next night was the full moon again, the first one since his talk with Harry. He sighed and went inside. Harry and Jenica showed everyone to their rooms and told them that they were not to go in any room with a serpents head for a doorknob. They were, however, allowed to go to the very top floor which had a library on the entire floor; Hermione looked delighted in hearing that there was a bigger library here then at Hogwarts.

Sirius, James, and Lily fell at the very edge of a forest. This forest was the Dark Forest.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"I think the ghosts said we were going to land in a forest called the Dark Forest." Sirius told them.

"Since when did you get a brain?" James asked laughing at his friend.

"You know I happen to be the smartest when it comes to the Dark Arts." Sirius retorted. Lily was laughing at the both of them. James glowered at this remark since he hated the Dark Arts.

"Well, lets start walking and trying to find a place to rest because it's nearly midnight." Sirius said.

"How do you know what time it is?" Lily asked him.

"I'm a dog remember, I can tell the time with my doggy senses." Sirius stated triumphantly.

They started to walk as quick and as quietly as they could. No one spoke in case a Death Eater was near or (in Sirius' case) a pedestrian. The farther they walked the more lost they got, soon they stopped to rest.

"Where are we" Lily complained.

"I don't know. It looks kind of familiar but I just can't place it." Sirius told her as calmly as he could.

James thought for a moment then looked like he was about to face 50 Death Eaters by himself.

"I know where we are. We are at the place we first met Them, don't you remember Sirius, it was when we first met as well." James looked up with a scared expression on his face.

"But how, how can we be here this place was destroyed?" Sirius asked equally scarred.

"I don't know." was all he got for the reply.

"Will you two tell me what you are going on about?" Lily yelled in-between them.

"When we were seven we met each other. Sirius was running away and I had been on a walk and had gotten lost. We met each other here and became friends. We would come here every weekend because our parents hated each other so they would not want us hanging around together. Then one day we met two animal-like creatures that I will never be able to forget. One was a gryffin and the other was a snowy owl. They could both speak in our language and they freaked us out when they first did that. We never got their names but they were evil for sure they tried to kill both of us. We don't know why and until today we never came here again because this place just burst into red and blue flames one day." James explained to her.

"How?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that they had started the incantation for the killing curse, and James and I started to glow; he was red and I was blue. It was something that gave me nightmares during my time in Azkaban." Sirius shivered at the memory. James grimaced as well.

"That is how we became friends. You see why we never told anyone that." Lily looked almost speechless.

"What I don't understand is why this place is standing again. It wouldn't have grown again in the short amount of time we were gone." Sirius murmured.

"Well, let's try and see if the cavern we met at is still here." They started to walk again and two hours later they found it. They rested until late into the afternoon.

Harry and Jenica had been walking around outside for hours, talking about whatever came to mind. They had decided the night before that they wanted to take a walk and explore the forest surrounding the house. It was now the middle of the afternoon the next day.

"Well, let's go find a cavern to explore." Jenica asked Harry a little excited because she loved to hike and explore.

"Alright, let's go look for one." Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

They searched for another hour and found a big one.

"Here's one I haven't seen before." Jenica said.

Harry frowned; he felt something in the cavern but was not sure what it was. "Well. Jen, I think that someone is already in here."

"What are you..?" Jenica stopped when she felt the same thing Harry had.

"We need to go find out whom, even if it's just an animal because it could be a Death Eater." Harry spoke at last.

They all woke up after a pretty bad sleep on the caves hard stone floor.

"Alright can someone get some food?" Lily looked at them hopefully.

James and Sirius smiled and conjured up some… apples.

"Apples, why this?" she looked at them expectantly.

"We need to eat quickly and have something we can eat while walking." James told her.

Lily grumbled and grabbed an apple. She was about to take a bite when a voice rang through the caverns.

"Here's one I haven't seen before." They gulped.

"Well. Jen, I think that someone is already in here." They all gasped, how could anyone know they were here unless they were watching them?

"What are you..?"

There was a long silence.

"We need to go find out whom, even if it's just an animal because it could be a Death Eater." They looked at each other and knew they were in trouble.

After awhile they heard an owl hoot above them and a lion's roar to their right.

James and Sirius looked terrified, they knew these animals, or at least, they thought so.

Then the lion, who was actually a gryffin or a lion with wings, spoke in English. "Who are you?" his voice was as cold as the arctic. They couldn't speak.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?" the gryffin was defently not an animal it had to be something else.

"You know who we are, don't you remember, you tried to kill us about thirty years ago." Sirius raged.

A snowy owl landed on a ledge next to the gryffin. "I'm afraid you have us mixed up with someone else, we have not yet reached our sixteenth birthdays." Her voice was full of kindness and comfort.

"Please excuse him. I'm Lily this is James and Sirius." She introduced everyone feeling quite odd talking to an owl and a gryffin.

The gryffin and owl looked as if they had gone into shock when she said their names.

Finally the gryffin spoke in a voice that showed no hatred, just happiness, joy, and shock all at once.

"Sirius?" the owl hooted as if it were gasping.

"Uh, who exactly are you?" Sirius asked the two of them curiously.

"We can't say our names because we are not sure if we can trust you. Can the three of you transform into your animagus forms?" the gryffin asked in a softer tone.

They all transformed and then changed back after they gave enough time for the gryffin and owl to see.

"There now can we get your names?" James demanded of them.

"The reasons were not telling you our real names are because it would give the three of you a huge shock." the gryffin explained to them.

"Right now nothing can shock us." James challenged.

"Alright then but you've been warned." the owl told them.

They both transformed to reveal Harry and Jenica. Harry wrapped his arm around Jenica's waist and smirked. James, Sirius, and Lily all stood in complete shock.

"Since when have you been an animagus, Harry?" Sirius breathed.

"We both have been an animagus since we were nine." Jenica informed them.

"Why didn't you tell me or Remus at least? We could have had a lot more fun during the summer last year." Sirius was grinning now.

Harry laughed. "True, we could have. But do you know why I didn't tell you, or anyone for that matter. It was because if I told Ron then Wormtail would have heard and if I told Hermione she would have told McGonagall who would have told Dumbledore. If I told you then you would have told Remus and Dumbledore both. Remus would have done the same for you." Harry reeled off to them. He smiled at the looks of shock on their faces. Finally Sirius spoke up.

"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know if I really would tell anyone at all? What if that was just all in your head?" Sirius asked him.

"Knowing you, you would have told them."

"Do you really know Sirius that well? I would have told him if I became one." James said, finally breaking his shock. Harry and Jenica both laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked them, frowning slightly.

"Well, other than the fact that the both of them are complete idiots. You two did become illegal animagus and you did tell one another." Jenica explained to them.

"You know, you're not very nice." James said, pretending to pout causing Harry to laugh even harder.

After Harry had regained his composure he explained everything that he knew had happened since Sirius had died.

"All that has happened?" everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, all that has happened since you died, Sirius." Harry laughed at that odd sentence, everyone soon joined in.

Soon they were all heading to the manor. No one spoke for quite some time. James finally decided to break the silence.

"How did this forest grow back?" He asked Harry and Jenica, a little scared but trying not to show it.

"It didn't grow back, because it never burned down. Many who have been here in the past think that is what happens but it's not. What you two saw was not the forest burning down but the two of you gaining powers that were held dormant in you until jen and I were born. If you think about what happened a lot harder you will see what I mean." Harry told him, not even looking at him.

James was a little disappointed that Harry had not even looked at him or addressed him directly. As they continued to walk they all saw the sun starting to set.

"I hope it worked." Harry murmured to Jenica. Unfortunately Sirius had heard him.

"You hope what worked?" he asked them, curiously.

"Nothing." Jenica replied.

"Let's take a break for now." Harry stopped and went to sit on one of the large boulders.

"What are we going to do about food?" Lily asked James.

"I can conjure something up again if you want." James replied.

"Alright, but not apples." Lily sighed.

"If you want something to eat it doesn't have to be something quick or something you can walk around with." Harry told her, looking her in the eye.

"Really, well in that case I will have turkey and chicken sandwiches."

After they all had dinner they started to chat with one another until it was time for them to leave. Harry walked over to a sturdy tree stump and stood upside-down, balancing himself. This caught everyone's attention and Sirius whistled.

"How are you doing that? You have never been that athletic before." Sirius stated.

"I have too been able to do this; I just don't normally find it necessary to balance myself upside-down." Harry told him, breathing a little hard.

Harry started to do something that impressed James quite a lot. Harry took one of his arms and removed it from underneath him.

"Bloody hell, how're you doing that? I can do that too but not for that long." James breathed out in awe.

Harry grinned and jumped backwards, causing him to land on his feet in front of his father.

"Pretty cool, huh? But that is nothing compared to what I normally do." Harry smirked.

"Yeah, I used to do that too but I could never do it for that long." James grinned at his son's achievements.

"All it takes is a bit of practice, a strong back, and five years of quidditch training." Harry said.

"Five years! But you could have only been on the team since you were in second year!" James told him.

"Very true, but I am the youngest seeker in a century; therefore I have had five years of training." Harry explained as he walked off.

"I think we should head out now." Jenica said.

"You're right."

"Alright."

"Fine."

They all walked in silence thinking, or rather hoping, that Remus was not going to get freaked out at the sight of them. When they got to the edge of the middle of the forest they saw a very disgruntled looking Snape.

"What happened to you?" Harry laughed, noticing that only he and Jenica had emerged from the forest.

"So, the famous Potter finally decides to show his face. What have the two of you been doing? You had Molly and Lupin worried that a Death Eater had taken you. Or do you not even care that I had to go look for you and come back to a wolf that should be out here right now." Snape spat out at them.

"Well, ha, ha am I actually supposed to care about that, or were you worried more than Mrs. Weasley and Remus?" Harry smirked.

"Of course I was not worried. Why would I worry about a Potter or Black?" everyone noticed that he flinched a little at the name Black.

Harry retorted by making his way back into the forest to grab the others.

"You are not going to go anywhere, Potter. You are going to go inside if you know what's good for you." Snape hissed.

"Uh, I wasn't going into the forest and I wasn't going anywhere else." Harry told him. He noticed that Jenica had gone into the forest already.

"Harry!"

Harry heard a new voice call his name. He turned around only to find a very excited Remus

"Hey, sorry for being out so long but there is something I need to show you. Just promise me you won't freak out." Harry told him, grinning.

"Alright, I won't freak out, but what is this about Harry?" Remus was really curious now.

"Just follow me." Harry told him, motioning to the forest.

They both walked about six yards when they could both hear Jenica trying to persuade James to come out.

"No, I won't go out of this forest until I know what we are walking into." James sounded stern enough to think she would back down, but she was a stubborn Black so she kept persisting for him to come inside.

"No, sir, you will come, and you will stop trying to persuade a Black to back down from any type of fight." She replied in such a stern voice that James did back down.

"Jenica's using proper English so you know that she means what she says." Harry explained to Sirius, James, and Lily when they emerged.

"J-James, S-Sirius, Lily!" Remus breathed out. "Is that really you guys? How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead."

Everyone could tell that he was shocked. The next thing they all knew he had thrown his arms around James, Sirius, and Lily all at once in a big bear hug which they all returned. They all greeted him with as much compassion that he greeted them. When they separated Remus, James, and Sirius just stood there grinning like idiots. They all noticed that Remus had tears in his eyes.

"Merlin, you look so different then you did fifteen years ago, Remy." James stated.

"I can't believe that all of you are alive and here. It is just too good to be true." Remus grinned, his tears running freely down his face.

Then both James and Sirius jumped on Remus and gave him the biggest hug that any of them had received in their whole life. They all had tears running down their faces they were so happy to be reunited. The hug lasted for about three minutes before Lily joined in. It had to be the happiest moment of all of their lives. After another six minutes they ended the hug. They all stood there staring at one another.

"Well, well, well, what a happy reunion if I have ever seen one."

Harry looked around and saw Snape glaring at them. Snape looked from Lily to James to Remus and at last to Sirius, when his eyes fell on Sirius everyone saw him smile a little bit and his glare turn to a soft stare.

"Hey, I'm even glad to see ol' Snape. Funny because I never thought I would be." And to everyone surprise especially Snapes, Sirius went up and gave him and quick hug. Everyone started to laugh at Snapes reaction.

"Black, what were you thinking?" Snape growled at him.

"This is a shock to me just as much as it is to you. And anyway, who cares if I missed my favourite little arch enemy." Sirius smiled like he had just won the lottery.

"So why did you follow us? You weren't worried were you?" Harry looked up at him and smirked again.

"No, Potter, I was told that I needed to find the lot of you and bring you up to the manor. Why do you keep saying I'm worrying about you or Black?" Snape sneered.

"Well, Harry and I are the only ones that know this but you too were affected by his dying." Jenica told him also wearing a small smirk. He knew what she meant.

"We should head back to the manor anyway; before Tobias comes this way." Harry interjected.

"I actually agree with you for once." Snape spun on his heel and went back up to the manor.

"You know what; he is not going to be able to call you by your last names anymore because there are three Potters and two Blacks." Remus smiled.

"Hey, you're right, well it's not like that's going to happen as he hates the lot of us." Harry agreed.

"Well, almost all of us." Harry grinned over at Jenica.

"Maybe if Keal can convince him to then he won't." Jenica gave a mischievous grin that was identical to Sirius's. Harry smirked only this time it looked like James's.

"Whoa you two don't do anything that James or Sirius would." Lily interjected, putting the emphasis on would.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said, giving a very convincing innocent act. Lily was not convinced though.

"Yeah, why would we act like complete idiots when we are the top two students at Hogwarts?" Jenica asked, also putting on an act.

They both smiled and looked up at Lily with innocent looks.

"Don't give me those looks. I have known James and Sirius since first year and they would do something awful." Lily scolded them. Harry scowled and turned around.

"Come on; let's get back up to the manor." Harry said.

"Who is Keal?" Sirius aksed.

"She is a four year old girl who doesn't have a family. Her parents are both dead and she has decided that I am going to be her gaurdian. The ministry gave me custody over her because she threw a really nast fit." Harry told him.

"Yes, and Snape has a soft spot for her. He seems to like her. Either that or he has a soft spot for all young children." Jenica added.

Finally everyone made it up to the manor without interruptions. When they got inside Harry and Jenica were both bombarded with questions about where they were and why they had everyone all worried.

"It's alright, we were in the forest and we didn't mean to make anyone worry." Harry and Jenica kept repeating until someone spotted Sirius.

Hermione saw him and screamed out his name in joy and ran up to him for a big hug around the middle. Soon afterwards everyone was hugging and greeting James, Lily, and Sirius. After awhile they all calmed down a bit and noticed that five people were missing.

"Who's missing?" Tonks asked, looking around.

"I don't see Harry, Jenica, or Hermione. They are missing." Sirius told everyone.

"Yes I see that too, but there are two more people missing." Tonks looked around again.

"I know now. Petunia and Draco are missing as well." Remus exclaimed.

"Petunia, who's Petunia?" Sirius looked confused.

"I am." Someone spoke from the doorway.

Petunia Evans, Harry's aunt, walked out towards them and took a look around. When she spotted Lily she gasped and smiled.

"Lily! Is that really you? Wow I can't believe it. You're actually alive." Petunia ran up to Lily and gave her a hug which Lily returned plus some.

"So, only four people are missing, now." Tonks said happily.

"Who else is missing other then: Harry, Jenica, and Hermione?" Sirius started. "Ron is here so not him. Who is it?"

"Well, I think Draco is the last one because he, too, is not here." Petunia told them after a look around.

"Oh, o.k. then." Sirius said. He looked confused for a second as they all sat down then realization came across his face.

"Wait, isn't Draco my nephew, and a Malfoy?" He looked at Remeus.

"Yeah, that's the same one. I don't know why but everyone seems to have forgotten their past with each other. Although Ron still loathes him; Harry and Draco seem like you two." Remeus told James and Sirius.

"You have got to be kidding me. They are worse then Snape and I are. That is not exactly an easy goal to reach Remus. How can they be as close as James and I? It is impossible." Sirius said, shocked.

"No I'm not kidding. They are as close as you two I don't know why but they are, however, them and Hermione and Jenica." Remus stated.

They all sat in silence. Remus and Sirius were just sitting and Lily was talking to Melanye. James, however, was thinking about what he knew of Harry so far. Harry didn't seem to like him at all and did not seem to like the fact that he looked just like James. James's thoughts just kept coming for two hours when he heard a noise at his feet. He looked down and saw a silver fox immediately and a gold one shortly after.

They were looking up at them expectantly like they were waiting for one of them to acknowledge their presence. When James looked down at them they stood up and ran to the table in the middle of the semi-circle couch.

"Hello. My name is Fiora and this is Dimitri." The silver fox was a girl.

"We are to bring the three of you to your new rooms at the Moonlight Manor." Dimitri, the male and gold one, explained.

They both spoke with voices that contained kindness, loyalty, age, and wisdom.

"Huh, oh, o.k." James stood up and so did the other three.

They were led to a room with a plaque on it.

"This room is Master Blacks, we hope you like it because we spent much time designing it. It is right across from Mistress Blacks. If you need anything do not hesitate to call Penny or Seifer the resident house-elves." Fiora spoke to them. They were then led to another room next to Sirius's.

"This room belongs to Master and Madame Potter. It is right across from young Master Potter. If you need anything do not hesitate to call either." Dimitri told them. With that they walked off.

"O.k. who were they, do you know Remeus?" Lily asked him.

"No I don't. I do know, however, that they are two foxflies that belong to Harry and Jenica." Remeus watched after them.

"Really, you seem to know more about Harry then anyone else." James looked sadly up to his old friend.

"No, I think Jenica knows more about him then anyone, of course, she would, though, they have been friends since they were five." Remus told them all.

"Since they were five; that is no fair, how come he has been friends with her longer then James and I have been friends." Sirius pouted.

"That doesn't matter to me; I just wish I knew at least a little about my own son." James muttered under his breath so no one could hear him, Remus, however, did hear him.

"What do you mean by that, James?" Remus asked him.

"Huh, what do you mean 'what do I mean'?" James questioned.

"Well, you said, and I quote, 'I just wish I knew at least a little bit about my own son' that's what I mean." Remus explained.

They all looked at James, expecting him to answer.

"Nothing, Remus, nothing." James said quietly.

After that they all went their separate way's to explore the manor or to do work for the Order.

Weeks passed and the Potter's weren't doing too good. James and Harry couldn't get along even though Lily and Melanye got along fine as well as Harry and Lily. Even Snape and Sirius were getting along. Though Harry and Jenica seemed to think they were a bit too close these days.

"James, you okay?" Sirius asked walking up from behind his friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I just don't think Harry likes me very much." James told him morosly.

"Give him time. He hasn't had a parent or parent figure before so it's very new to him." Sirius explained in a bout of geniousness.

James grinned before speaking again.

"You aren't normally so smart. I think life has ruined you marauder spirit."

"Gasp and wheeze! But siriously, James, give him time and he'll come 'round."

James looked up out the window he was sitting next to, he hoped so. He looked at his friend and smiled. Maybe if he tried to find things they both liked instead of things that he liked or actaully tried to get to know his son. He would try his best to get his son to like him. There was only thre weeks until summer ended and school started again. He needed all the time he could get to get Harry to at least talk to him.

Yeah, things were looking up for the Potter family.


End file.
